


After Adrian Wakes

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Adrian smiles sleepily and rolls over, curling up onto his side, cheek nestled against the pillow. Alfie waits patiently while he slips back into drugged slumber, hungry eyes exploring the lines and contours of his face, his throat, his pert nipples, his flat belly speckled with hair, his…hehehe. Yeah, Alfie thinks, he’s a spitting image, alright!
Relationships: Much Older Brother/Younger Brother Who Doesn't Know They're Related, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	After Adrian Wakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Alfie checks the various pockets of the kid’s discarded cargo pants. He finds a handful of loose change amounting to less than a dollar, a few crumpled candy wrappers, and a Rivers High School student id card.

The name on the id is Adrian Apuzza. Yeah, he figured. This only confirms to Alfie what he already knew.

“Mmm…?” the kid – Adrian – mumbles, half-waking. Alfie is surprised he’s capable of waking up at all, considering the cocktail of various illegal substances he consumed earlier this evening, but he must’ve felt Alfie get out of bed.

“It’s nothing,” Alfie says reassuringly. “Don’t worry. Go back to sleep.”

Adrian smiles sleepily and rolls over, curling up onto his side, cheek nestled against the pillow. Alfie waits patiently while he slips back into drugged slumber, hungry eyes exploring the lines and contours of his face, his throat, his pert nipples, his flat belly speckled with hair, his…hehehe. Yeah, Alfie thinks, he’s a spitting image, alright!

By the time Adrian’s breath has evened out, each inhalation and exhalation slow and deep, Alfie is already covering him. The long, lithe body feels delicious underneath his, and it makes him hard. He need not resist, he decides. So he rubs himself eagerly between the firm, muscular globes of Adrian’s buttocks, undulating slowly, shivering deliciously as the sensitive frenulum at the base of his glans rubs against that tight, furled hole…

When he reaches around to touch Adrian’s cock, he is delighted to discover that Adrian is already hard as well. The responsiveness of youth! He rubs the hot, silky flesh between his fingers, the foreskin making soft, wet sounds as it slides back and forth.

“Mmm,” Adrian murmurs in his sleep as he comes.

A sleeping orgasm. It’s so _hot_. Too hot…

“Ohhh… D-dad…!” Alfie grunts as his forces himself inside Adrian, just the tip, and spills himself in heavy, messy, gut-wrenching pulses.

Yeah, as soon as he saw the kid at the nightclub, he knew. He’s spitting image of Alphonso Apuzza Sr. from back when his son, Alphonso Jr. or “Alfie,” was a kid himself. Back when Alfie loved his dad unconditionally. Back before his dad left Alfie and his mother for his other family for good, never to return.

It’s been over 35 years.

Love and loss, lust and recrimination. An irresistible cocktail, not to mention the best one-night stand of Alfie’s life. Will he tell the kid? He isn’t sure yet, but the mere thought of their relation is _amazing_ for his libido. Slick with his previous spend, Alfie pushes in as deep as he can go and begins to thrust in earnest. Not even the slapping sounds of Alfie’s flesh on Adrian’s are sufficient to rouse him from his slumber.

Ah, whatever. He’ll worry about it later. After Adrian wakes up.


End file.
